


Propuesta de matrimonio al estilo Atlantis

by Sherlockian221B



Series: San Valentín 2019 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Por un momento John pensó que se trataba de un sueño, digo quien más tendría un sueño donde se compromete vestido solo con sus bóxers, además de estar en el baño, pero sin importar si fuera un  sueño o la realidad, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, se acercó al hombre para besarlo, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.





	Propuesta de matrimonio al estilo Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer McSherp, que emoción, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

****

Algunos días Rodney se preguntaba, porque diablos los antiguos querían que sus mañanas fueran tan iluminadas, Dios, como odiaba ser levantado temprano, en especial si se trataba de su día libre y  en el cuarto de John, y hablando del Coronel cabello perfecto donde  estaría, su hora de correr se había pasado, no estaba en el cuarto y su ropa aún se encontraba dispersa en el suelo en donde fue abandonada la noche anterior.

Sentado en la cama terminándose de poner su camiseta, Rodney escucho el murmullo proveniente del baño,  como buen científico que era no pensaba en dejar dichos ruidos sin una explicación, se levantó y con pasos suaves se acercó al baño, una vez que estaba cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar con claridad los murmullos.

 **-¿Meredith Rodney McKay, te casarías conmigo?-** Fueron las primeras palabras que escucho y su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse ante la mención de matrimonio. Claro la relación con John llevaba suficiente tiempo como para considerarse seria, digo que son 4 Años, pero aún no lo habían discutido. **–Nah, Probablemente me grite por usar Meredith y  me diga que no, Vamos Sheppard, se supone que todo es más fácil cuando ya lo has hecho una vez.-**

 **-Dr. Rodney McKay, ¿quiere ser mi esposo?, se escucha muy serio-** Se escuchó un golpe seco, que el científico estaba seguro que  fue la cabeza  de John golpeando la pared, en señal de frustración, era tierno el escuchar como el otro hombre buscaba las palabras indicabas para pedir su mano.

**-¿Rod, quieres pasar el resto de tú vida conmigo?, si,  ese me gusta-**

**-A mí también-** Ante las palabras de Rodney, John se paralizó, se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa para esta noche mientras estaban en su cita de San Valentín, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Rodney observo como su novio se paralizó y sabía lo que estaba pensando, que todo estaba perdido y que el esfuerzo de practicar solo en el baño, fue en vano, al menos estaba disfrutando de la vista, John con solo sus bóxer negros luciendo su excelente cuerpo, era perfecto.

 **-Pregúntame-** Dijo el científico. John dio la vuelta, sonrió al ver a Rodney vestido con sus boxers escoceses y la clásica camisa de “Estoy con el Genio”, suspiro de solo pensar en cuanto amaba este hombre.

**-¿Rod, quieres pasar el resto de tú vida conmigo?-**

**-Sí-**

Por un momento John pensó que se trataba de un sueño, digo quien más tendría un sueño donde se compromete vestido solo con sus bóxers, además de estar en el baño, pero sin importar si fuera un  sueño o la realidad, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, se acercó al hombre para besarlo, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

 **-El anillo** , **idiota.-**

 **-¿El anillo?-** Cuestionó John de manera pensativa

**-Cuando te comprometes por lo general entregas un anillo a la otra persona.-**

**-¡Oh, por Dios!, El anillo, es cierto que tonto soy-** Declaro John mientras tomaba la mano de Rodney y deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

El científico observo como el objeto se veía en su mano, era una banda de plata con el emblema de ciencia de Star trek grabado en el centro,  no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, definitivamente John lo conocía muy bien, además se casaría con el hombre que amaba, y el más sexy de Atlantis.

**-Te amo, John-**

**-También te amo, Rod-** Dijo John antes de besar a su prometido.


End file.
